langfandomcom_ro-20200215-history
Le Nom de la rose/Premier jour
Premier jour APRÈS NONE Où l’on visite le scriptorium et l’on fait connaissance de nombreux savants, copistes et rubricaires{64} ainsi qu’un vieillard aveugle qui attend l’Antéchrist Tandis que nous montions, je vis que mon maître observait les fenêtres qui donnaient de la lumière à l’escalier. J’étais probablement en train de devenir aussi habile que lui, car je me rendis aussitôt compte que leur disposition aurait difficilement permis à quelqu’un de les atteindre. Et, d’autre part, les verrières qui s’ouvraient dans le réfectoire (les seuls du premier étage à regarder l’à-pic) ne paraissaient pas aisément accessibles, étant donné qu’en dessous il n’y avait aucune espèce de meubles. Arrivés au sommet de l’escalier nous entrâmes, par la tour orientale dans le scriptorium et là je ne pus retenir un cri d’admiration. Le deuxième étage n’était pas divisé en deux comme l’étage inférieur et il s’offrait donc à mes yeux dans l’immensité de son espace. Les voûtes, aux voussures point trop hautes (moins que dans une église, plus toutefois que dans tout autre salle capitulaire qu’oncques ne vis), soutenues par de robustes pilastres, cernaient un espace inondé d’une très belle lumière, car trois énormes verrières s’ouvraient sur chacun des plus grands côtés, tandis que cinq verrières plus petites perçaient chacun des cinq côtés extérieurs de chaque tour ; huit verrières hautes et étroites, enfin, laissaient aussi pénétrer la lumière par le puits octogonal intérieur. L’abondance des fenêtres faisait en sorte que la grande salle a été égayée par une lumière continue et diffuse, même en cet après-midi d’hiver. Le vitrage n’était pas coloré comme celui des églises, et les résilles de plomb assemblaient des carrés de verre incolore, pour que la lumière entrât de la façon la plus pure, non modulée par l’art humain, et servit à son but, qui était d’éclairer le travail de la lecture et de l’écriture. Bien d’autres fois je vis, et en d’autres lieux, de nombreux scriptorium, mais aucun où aussi lumineusement resplendit, dont les coulées de lumière physique qui faisaient rayonner l’atmosphère, le principe spirituel même que la lumière incarne, la claritas, source de toute beauté et sapience, attribut inséparable de cette proportion que la salle manifestait. Car trois choses concourent à créer la beauté : d’abord l’intégrité ou perfection, et de ce fait nous estimons laides des choses incomplètes ; ensuite la proportion requise autrement dit l’harmonie ; enfin la clarté et la lumière, et nous appelons belles en effet les choses de couleur limpide. Et comme la vision du beau implique la paix, et pour notre appétit c’est tout un que de se rasséréner dans la paix, dans le bien ou dans le beau, je me sentis envahi d’une immense consolation et je pensais combien il devait être agréable de travailler dans ce lieu. Tel qu’il apparut à mes yeux, en cette heure méridienne, il me fit l’impression d’un joyeux atelier de la sapience. Par la suite je vis à Saint-Gall un scriptorium de proportions identiques, séparé de la bibliothèque (ailleurs, dans d’autres abbayes, les moines travaillaient dans le lieu même où étaient serrés les livres), mais pas aménagé avec autant de bonheur que celui-ci. Antiquarii, librarii, rubricaires et chercheurs étaient assis, chacun a sa propre table, une table sous chacune des verrières. Et comme les verrières étaient au nombre de quarante (nombre vraiment parfait, dû au décuplement du quadra gone, comme si les 10 commandements avaient été magnifiés par les quatre vertus cardinales), quarante moines auraient pu travailler à l’unisson, même si à ce moment précis ils étaient à peine une trentaine. Séverin nous expliqua que les moines qui travaillaient au scriptorium se voyaient dispenser des offices de tierce, sexte et none pour ne pas devoir interrompre leur tâche dans les heures de lumière, et arrêtaient leur activité seulement au coucher du soleil, pour vêpres. Les places les plus lumineuses étaient réservées aux antiquarii, les enlumineurs les plus experts, au rubricaires et aux copistes. Chaque table avec tout ce qui pouvait servir à enluminer et à copier : cornes à encre, plus fine que certains moines affilaient à l’aide d’une lamelle de canif, pierre ponce pour rendre lisse le parchemin, règles pour tracer les lignes ou coucher l’écriture. À côté de chaque scribe, ou au sommet du plan incliné de chaque table, se trouvait un lutrin, où était posé le manuscrit à copier, la page recouverte de caches qui encadraient la ligne qu’on était en train de transcrire. Et certains avaient des encres d’or et d’autres couleurs. D’autres au contraire ne faisaient que lire les livres, et transcrivaient des notes sur leurs tablettes ou carnets personnels. Je n’ai d’ailleurs pas le temps d’observer leur travail, car le bibliothécaire vint à notre rencontre, que nous savions être Malachie de Hildesheim . Son visage cherchait à prendre une expression de bienvenue, mais je ne puis m’empêcher de frémir face à une aussi singulière physionomie. Sa silhouette était élancée et, bien qu’extrêmement maigres, ses membres étaient forts et disgracieux. Comme il avançait à grande foulée, enveloppé de la robe noire de l’ordre, il y avait quelque chose d’inquiétant dans son aspect. Le capuchon encore abattu, puisqu’il venait de l’extérieur, jetait une ombre sur la pâleur de sa face et donnait un je ne sais quoi de douloureux à ses grands yeux mélancoliques. Il y avait dans sa physionomie comme les traces de nombreuses passions que la volonté avait disciplinées, mais qui paraissait avoir fixé ses linéaments qu’elles avaient cessé d’animer. Tristesse et sévérité prédominaient dans les traits de son visage et ses yeux étaient si intenses qu’à un seul regard ils pouvaient pénétrer le coeur de celui qui parlait, et lire ses pensées secrètes, si bien qu’on pouvait difficilement supporter leur investigation et qu’on était tenté de ne pas les rencontrer une seconde fois. Le bibliothécaire nous présenta à de nombreux moines qui étaient au travail à ce moment-là. De chacun d’eux Malachie nous dit aussi la tâche qu’il accomplissait, et j’admirais la profonde dévotion au savoir et l’étude de la parole divine. Je fis ainsi connaissance avec Venantius de Salvemec, traducteur du grec et de l’arabe, fervent de cet Aristote qui certainement fut le plus sage des hommes. Bence d’Uppsala, un jeune moine scandinave qui s’occupait de rhétorique. Bérenger d’Arundel, l’aide du bibliothécaire. Aymaro d’Alexandrie, recopiant des ouvrages qui ne seraient prêtés que pour quelques mois à la bibliothèque, et puis un groupe d’enlumineurs de différents pays, Patrice de Clonmacnois, Raban de Tolède, Magnus de Iona, Walde de Hereford. L’énumération pourrait continuer et il n’est rien de plus merveilleux que l’énumération, instrument d’admirables hypotyposes. Mais je dois en venir au sujet de nos discussions, d’où surgirent maintes indications utiles pour comprendre la subtile inquiétude qui flottait parmi les moines, et un je ne sais quoi d’inexprimé qui pesait sur tous leurs propos. Mon maître entreprit Malachie en commençant par louer la beauté et l’activité du scriptorium et par s’enquérir de la marche du travail qui s’accomplissait en ce lieu, car, dit-il avec grande habileté, il avait partout entendu parler de cette bibliothèque et il aurait voulu en examiner de nombreux livres. Malachie lui expliqua ce que l’Abbé lui avait déjà dit, que le moine demandait au bibliothécaire l’ouvrage à consulter, et celui-ci irait le chercher dans la bibliothèque supérieure, si la demande avait été juste pieuse. Guillaume demanda comment il pouvait connaître le nom des livres abrités dans les armaria du haut, et Malachie lui indiqua, fixé par une chaîne d’or à sa table, un volumineux codex intégralement couvert de listes. Guillaume enfila les mains dans sa coule, qui s’ouvrait sur sa poitrine pour former une poche, et en retira un objet que je lui avais déjà vu dans les mains, et sur son visage, au cours du voyage. C’était une fourche construite de manière à pouvoir tenir sur le nez d’un homme (et mieux encore sur le sien, si proéminent et aquilin) comme un cavalier se tient sur la croupe de son cheval ou comme un oiseau sur un juchoir. Et de chaque côté de la fourche, de façon à correspondre aux yeux, s’arrondissaient deux cercles ovales de métal, qui a enserraient deux amandes de verre épaisses comme des fonds de chope. Guillaume lisait de préférence avec cela sur les yeux, et disait-y voir mieux que nature ne l’avait doué, ou que son âge avancé, surtout au déclin du jour, ne le lui permettait. Ces verres ne lui servaient pas à voir de loin, car son regard était des plus aigus, mais à voir de près. Grâce à eux, il pouvait lire des manuscrits aux lettres minuscules que je peinais presque à déchiffrer moi-même. Il m’avait expliqué que, lorsque l’homme était arrivé au-delà de la moitié de la vie, même si sa vue avait toujours été excellente, son oeil durcissait et renâclait à adapter la pupille, à telle enseigne que de nombreux savants étaient comme mort à la lecture et à l’écriture après leur cinquantième printemps. Grave malheur pour des hommes qui auraient pu donner le meilleur de leur intelligence pendant nombre d’années encore. Raisons pour quoi il fallait louer le Seigneur que quelqu’un eût découvert et fabriqué cet instrument. Et il me disait cela pour soutenir les idées de son Roger Bacon affirmant que le but du savoir et est aussi de prolonger la vie humaine. Des autres moines regardèrent Guillaume avec beaucoup de curiosité, mais ne risquèrent aucune question. Et de mon côté, je m’aperçus que, fût-ce dans un lieu aussi jalousement et orgueilleusement consacré à la lecture et écriture, c’est admirable instrument n’avait pas encore pénétré. Et je me sentis fier d’accompagner un homme qui avait en sa possession quelque chose digne d’étonner d’autres hommes fameux dans le monde pour leur sagesse. Avec ces objets sur les yeux, Guillaume se pencha sur les listes dressées dans le codex. Je regardai moi aussi, et nous découvrîmes des titres de livres dont nous n’avions jamais entendu parler, et d’autres, très célèbres, que la bibliothèque possédait. « De Pentagono Salomonis, Ars loquendi et intelligendi se in lingua hebraica. De rebus metallicis de Roger de Hereford, Algebra de Al Kouwarizmi, version latine de Robert Angelico, les Puniques de Silius Italicus, les Gesta francorum, De laubidus santae crucis de Raban Maur, et Flavii Giordani de aetate mundi et hominis reservatis singulis per singulos libros ab A usque ad Z{65}, lut mon maître. Ouvrages splendides. Mais selon quel ordre sont-ils enregistrés ? » Il cita un texte que je ne connaissais pas, mais qui était sûrement familier à Malachie : « Habeat Librarius et registrum omnium librorum ordinatum secudum facultates et auctores, reponeatque eos separatim et ordinate cum signaturis per scripturam applicatis.{66} Comment faites-vous pour connaître la place de chaque livre ? » Malachie lui montra des annotations qui accompagnaient chaque titre. Je lus :iii,IV gradus,V in prima graecorum ;ii, V gradus, VII in tertia anglorum, et ainsi de suite. Je compris que le premier chiffre indiquait la position du livre sur l’étagère ou gradus, signalés par le second chiffre, l’armoire étant signalée par le troisième chiffre, et je compris aussi que les autres expressions désignaient une salle ou en couloir de la bibliothèque, et j’osai demander de plus amples renseignements sur ces dernières distinctiones. Malachie me regarda avec sévérité : « vous ne savez sans doute pas, ou vous avez oublié, que l’accès à la bibliothèque n’est consenti qu’au seul bibliothécaire. Et donc il est juste et suffisant que seul le bibliothécaire sache déchiffrer ces choses-là. — Mais dans quel ordre sont reportés les livres dans cette liste ? Demanda Guillaume. Pas par sujet, me semble-t-il. » Il ne fit pas allusion à une classification par auteurs qui suivit l’ordre même des lettres de l’alphabet, car c’est un procédé astucieux que j’ai mis en oeuvre ces dernières années seulement, et qu’on n’utilisait guère autrefois. « La bibliothèque plonge ses racines dans la profondeur des temps, dit Malachie, et les livres sont enregistrés selon l’ordre des acquisitions, des donations, de leur entrée dans nos murs. — Malaisés à trouver, observa Guillaume. — Il suffit que le bibliothécaire les ait tous présents en sa mémoire et sache pour chaque livre l’époque où il arriva. Quant aux autres moines, ils peuvent se fier à sa mémoire. » On eût dit qu’il parlait d’un autre, qu’il ne s’agissait pas de lui-même ; et je compris qu’il parlait de la fonction qu’en ce moment il remplissait indignement, mais qui avait été remplie par cent autres, désormais disparus, lesquels s’étaient transmis de l’un à l’autre leur savoir. « J’ai compris, dit Guillaume. Si donc je cherchais quelque chose, sans savoir quoi précisément, sur le pentagone de Salomon, vous sauriez m’indiquer qu’existe le livre dont je viens tout juste de lire le titre, et vous pourriez en déterminer la position à l’étage supérieur. — Si vous deviez vraiment apprendre quelque chose sur le pentagone de Salomon, dit Malachie. Mais un tel livre, si j’avais à vous donner, je préférerais d’abord demander conseil à l’Abbé. — J’ai su qu’un de vos plus habiles enlumineurs, dit alors Guillaume, a disparu récemment. L’Abbé m’a beaucoup parlé de son art. Pourrais-je voir les manuscrits qu’il enluminait ? — Adelme d’Otrante, dit Malachie en regardant Guillaume avec méfiance, ne travaillait, à cause de son jeune âge, que sur les marginalia. Il avait une imagination fort vive et à partir de choses connues, il savait composer des choses inconnues et surprenantes, comme qui unirait un corps humain à une encolure de cheval. Mais voilà ses livres, là-bas. Personne n’a encore touché à sa table. » Nous nous approchâmes de ce qui avait été la place de travail d’Adelme, où se trouvaient encore les feuillets d’un psautier richement enluminés. C’étaient des folia de vellum{67} très fin – roi d’entre les parchemins – et le dernier était encore fixé à la table. À peine frotté avec de la pierre ponce et adouci à la craie, il avait été lissé avec la plana et, à partir des trous minuscules produits sur le côté à l’aide d’un stylet très mince, avaient été tracées toutes les lignes qui devaient guider la main de l’artiste. La première moitié avait été déjà recouverte d’écriture et le moine avait commencé d’y esquisser les figures sur les marges. Par contre les autres feuillets étaient déjà terminés, et en les regardant ni Guillaume ni moi ne parvînmes à retenir un cri d’admiration. Il s’agissait d’un psautier sur les marges duquel se dessinait un monde de renversé par rapport à celui que nos sens perçoivent d’habitude. Comme si au seuil d’un discours qui par définition est le discours de la vérité, se développait en un lien profond avec celui-ci, à travers la merveilleuse allusion in aenigmate{68}, un discours mensonger sur un univers placé la tête en bas, où les chiens fuient devant le lièvre et les cerfs chassent le lion. Petites têtes en forme de patte d’oiseaux, animaux avec des mains humaines sur leur derrière, têtes chevelues d’où pointaient des pieds, dragons zébrés, quadrupèdes dont le cou serpentin s’entrelaçait en mille noeuds inextricables, singes aux cornes cervines, sirènes en forme de volatiles avec des ailes membraneuses sur l’échine, hommes sans bras avec d’autres corps humains qui leur poussaient sur le dos en guise de bosse, et figures avec une bouche dentée sur le ventre, humains à la tête équine et équins aux jambes humaines, poissons avec des ailes d’oiseaux et oiseaux à queue de poissons, monstres à corps uniques et double tête ou tête unique et corps double, vaches à queue de coq aux ailes de papillon, femme à la tête écailleuse comme le dos d’un poisson, chimères bicéphales entrecroisées avec des libellules au museau de lézard, centaures, dragons, éléphants, manticores ,sciapodes{69} allongés sur les branches d’un arbre, griffons qui donnaient naissance au bout de leur queue à un archer sur le pied de guerre, créatures diaboliques au cou sans fin, théories d’animaux anthropomorphes et de nains zoomorphes se combinaient, parfois sur la même page, en scène de vie champêtre où vous auriez pu voir représentée, avec une vivacité si impressionnante qu’on eût dit des figures vivantes, toute la vie des champs, laboureurs, cueilleurs de fruits, moissonneurs, fileuses, semeurs à côté de renards et de fouines armés d’arbalètes qui escaladaient une ville garnie de tours et défendue par des singes. Ici une lettre initiale se ployait en forme de L et dans sa partie inférieure engendrait un dragon, là un grand V qui donnait élan au mot « verba », produisait comme une vrille naturelle de son tronc un serpent aux mille volutes, à son tour engendrant d’autres serpents de pampres et de corymbes. Près du psautier se trouvait, d’évidence achevé depuis peu, un livre d’heures exquis, aux dimensions incroyablement petites, si petites que vous auriez pu le tenir dans le creux de la main. Minuscule était l’écriture, et les enluminures marginales à peine visibles à première vue requerraient de l’oeil un examen de tout près pour apparaître dans leur entière beauté (et vous vous seriez demandé à l’aide de quel instrument surhumain l’enlumineur les avait tracées pour obtenir des effets d’une pareille vivacité en un espace aussi réduit). De fond en comble les marges du livre étaient envahies par de minuscules figures qui s’engendraient, comme par naturelle expansion, à partir des volutes terminales des lettres splendidement tracées : sirènes marines, cerfs en fuite, chimères, torses humains sans bras qui se dégageaient comme des lombrics du corps même des versets. À un certain endroit, comme pour continuer les trois « Sanctus, Sanctus, Sanctus » répétés sur trois lignes différentes, vous auriez pu voir trois figures bestiales aux têtes humaines, donc deux s’inclinaient l’une vers le bas et l’autre vers le haut pour s’unir un baiser que vous n’auriez pas hésité à définir impudique si vous n’aviez été persuadés que, ne fût-elle point évidente, une profonde signification spirituelle devait certainement justifier une telle représentation à cet endroit précis. Pour moi, je suivais ces pages partagées entre l’admiration et le rire, parce que les figures portaient nécessairement à l’hilarité, bien qu’elles commentassent des pages saintes. Frère Guillaume les examinait en souriant, et il observa : «Babewyn , ainsi les appelle-t-on dans mes îles. — Babouins, comme on les appelle dans les Gaules, dit Malachie. Et de fait Adelme a appris son art dans votre pays, bien qu’ensuite il ait aussi étudié en France. Babouins, autrement dit singe de l’Afrique. Figures d’un monde renversé, où les maisons surgissent à la pointe d’une aiguille et la terre se trouve au-dessus du ciel. » Je me rappelai quelque vers que j’avais entendus dans le parler vernaculaire de mes terres et je ne puis m’empêcher de les prononcer : Aller Wunder si geswingenDes herbe himel hât überstigen, Daz sult ir vü ein Wunder wingen. Et Malachie poursuivit, citant le même texte : Erd ob un himel unterDas sult ir hân besunde Vür aller Wunder ein Wunder. « Compliments, Adso, continua le bibliothécaire, effectivement ces images nous parlent de cette région où l’on arrive en chevauchant une oie bleue, où l’on trouve des éperviers qui pêchent des poissons dans un ruisseau, des ours qui pourchassent des faucons dans le ciel, des écrevisses qui volent avec les colombes et trois géants pris au piège et mordus par un coq. » Un pâle sourire éclaira ses lèvres. Alors les moines, qui avaient suivi la conversation avec une certaine timidité, se mirent à rire de bon coeur, comme s’ils avaient attendu le consentement du bibliothécaire. Lequel se rembrunit, tandis que les autres continuaient de rire, louant l’habileté du pauvre Adelme et se montrant l’un à l’autre les figures les plus invraisemblables. Et ce fut au moment où tous riaient encore, que nous entendîmes derrière nous une voix, solennelle et sévère. « Verba vana aut risui apta non loqui{70}. » Nous nous retournâmes. Celui qui avait parlé était un moine courbé sous le poids des ans, blanc comme neige, et je ne veux pas parler du poil seulement, mais aussi du visage, et des pupilles. Je m’avisai qu’il était aveugle. Sa voix était encore majestueuse ses membres puissants, même si son corps était racorni par l’âge. Il nous fixait comme s’il nous voyait, et toujours, même par la suite, je le vis se déplacer et parler comme s’il avait encore le bonheur de voir. Mais en revanche le ton de la voix était de qui ne possédait que le don de la prophétie. « L’homme vénérable d’âge et de sapience que vous voyez, dit Malachie à Guillaume en lui désignant le nouveau venu, est Jorge de Burgos. Plus âgé que quiconque vivant dans le monastère, sauf Alinardo de Grottaferrata{71}, il est celui à qui bon nombre de moines confient le poids de leurs péchés dans le secret de la confession. » Puis, s’adressant au vieillard : « celui qui se trouve devant vous est frère Guillaume de Baskerville, notre hôte. — J’espère que mes paroles ne vous ont pas fâché, dit le vieil homme d’un ton brusque. J’ai entendu des personnes qui riaient de choses risibles et je leur ai rappelé un des principes de notre règle. Comme le dit le psalmiste, si le moine doit s’abstenir des propos bienveillants en raison de son voeu de silence, combien à plus forte raison il doit se détourner des mauvais propos. Et comme il y a des propos mauvais, il y a des images mauvaises. Ce sont celles qui mentent sur la forme de la création et montre le monde au contraire de ce qu’il doit être, a toujours été et toujours sera dans les siècles des siècles jusqu’à la fin des temps. Mais vous, vous venez de notre ordre, où, me dit-on, on voit tout avec indulgence, fût-ce la gaieté la plus inopportune. » Il faisait allusion à ce qu’on disait parmi les bénédictins des extravagances de Saint-François-d'Assise et peut-être aussi des extravagances attribuées aux fraticelles et spirituel de tout acabit qui, de l’ordre franciscain, avaient été les plus récents et les plus embarrassants rejetons. Mais frère Guillaume fit mine de ne pas relever l’insinuation. « Les images marginales portent souvent à sourire, mais à des fins d’édification, répond-il. Comme dans les sermons pour toucher l’imagination des foules pieuses il faut insérer des exempla, dont le côté facétieux ne fait nullement défaut, de même le discours des images aussi doit se prêter à ces nugae{72} pour chaque vertu et pour chaque péché il y a un exemple tiré bestiaires, et les animaux se font figure du monde humain. — Oh certes, plaisanta le vieil homme, mais sans sourire, toute image est bonne pour susciter le désir de la vertu, pour que le chef-d’oeuvre de la création, mis tête en bas et les pieds en l’air, deviennent matière à rire. Ainsi donc la parole de Dieu se manifeste à travers l’âne qui joue de la lyre, l’andouille qui laboure avec son écu, les boeufs qui s’attachent tout seuls à la charrue, les fleuves qui remontent les courants, la mer qui prend feu, le loup qui se fait ermite ! Chassez le lièvre avec le boeuf, faitesvous enseigner la grammaire par les chouettes, que les chiens mordent les puces, les aveugles observent les muets et les muets exigent du pain, la fourmi met bas un veau, que volent les poulets rôtis, les fouaces poussent sur les toits, les perroquets fassent cours de rhétorique, les poules fécondent les coqs, mettez le char devant les boeufs, faites dormir le chien dans un lit et que tout le monde marche sur la tête ! Que veulent tous ces nugae ? Un monde inverse est opposé au monde établi par Dieu, sous prétexte d’enseigner les préceptes divins ! — Mais l’Aréopagite enseigne, dit humblement Guillaume, que Dieu ne peut être nommé qu’à travers des choses les plus difformes. Et Hugues de Saint-Victor nous rappelait que plus la ressemblance devient dissemblable, plus la vérité nous est révélée sous le voile de figures horribles et inconvenantes, et moins l’imagination se calme dans la jouissance charnelle, qui est à leur contrainte de saisir le mystère caché derrière la turpitude des images... — Je connais l’argument ! Et j’admets avec honte que ce fut l’argument primordial de notre ordre, lorsque les abbés clunisiens se battaient contre les cisterciens. Mais Saint Bernard avait raison : petit à petit l’homme qui représente des monstres et des prodiges de la nature pour révéler des choses de Dieu per speculum et in aenigmate{73}, prend goût à la nature même des monstruosités qu’il crée et d’elles fait jeu, et pour elles joue et ne voit plus qu’à travers elles. Il suffit que vous observiez, vous qui avez encore la vue, les chapiteaux de votre cloître (et de la main il indiqua au-delà des fenêtres, vers l’église), sous le regard des moines absorbés dans la méditation, que signifient ces ridicules monstruosités, ces belles formes déformées et ces belles difformités ? Ces singes sordides ? Ces lions, ces centaures, ces êtres semihumains, avec une bouche sur le ventre, un pied unique, les oreilles en forme de voile ? Ces tigres léopardés, ces guerriers en lutte, ces chasseurs qui soufflent dans un olifant, et ses théories de corps pour une seule tête et ses théories de tête pour un seul corps ? Quadrupèdes à queue de serpent, et poisson à tête de quadrupède, et ici un animal qui par-devant a l’air d’un cheval et par derrière d’un bouc, et là un onagre avec des cornes et allez, allez y, désormais il est plus agréable pour un moine de lire les marbres que les manuscrits, et d’admirer des oeuvres de l’homme plutôt que de méditer sur la loi de Dieu. Honte aux désirs de vos yeux et à vos sourires ! » Le grand vieillard s’arrêta en haletant. Et moi j’admirais d’alerte mémoire avec laquelle, sans doute aveugle depuis tant d’années, il se rappelait encore les images de turpitude dont il nous parlait. Au point que je soupçonnais qu’elles l’avaient fort séduit quand il les avait vues, s’il savait les décrire encore avec tant de passion. Mais souventes fois il m’est arrivé de trouver les représentations les plus séduisantes du péché précisément dans les pages de ces hommes d’incorruptible vertu qui en condamnaient le charme et ses effets. Signe que ces hommes sont mus par une telle ardeur de témoigner la vérité qu’ils n’hésitent pas, pour l’amour de Dieu, à conférer au mal toutes les séductions dont il se pare, afin de mieux instruire leur prochain des manières dont use le malin pour les captiver. Et de fait les paroles de Jorge aiguillonnèrent chez moi une grande envie de voir les tigres et les singes du cloître, que je n’avais pas encore admiré. Mais Jorge interrompit le cours de mes pensées parce qu’il se remit, d’un ton moins excité, à parler. « Notre Seigneur n’a pas eu besoin de tant de sottises pour nous montrer le droit chemin. Rien dans ses paraboles ne porte au rire, ou à la peur. Adelme par contre, que mort à présent vous pleurez, jouissez tellement des monstruosités qu’il enluminait, qui avait perdu de vue les choses dernières dont elles devaient être figure matérielle. Et il les a toutes parcourues, je dis bien toutes (et sa voix se fit solennelle et menaçante), les sentes de la monstruosité. D’où il appert que Dieu sait punir. » Un lourd silence descendit sur les présents. Venantius de Salvemec eut la hardiesse de le rompre. « Vénérable Jorge, dit-il, votre vertu vous rend injuste. Deux jours avant qu’Adelme mourût, vous étiez présent à un docte débat qui eut lieu justement ici, dans le scriptorium. Adelme était soucieux que son art, se complaisant à des représentations bizarres et fantastiques, fût toutefois interprété à la gloire de Dieu, instrument de connaissance des choses célestes. Frère Guillaume citait il y a un instant l’Aréopagite, sur la connaissance par difformité. Et Adelme cita ce jour-là une autre très haute autorité, celle du docteur d’Aquin, quand il dit qu’il convient que les choses divines soient exposées davantage en des figures de corps vils qu’en des figures de corps nobles. D’abord parce que l’esprit humain est plus aisément libéré de l’erreur ; il est clair en effet que certaines propriétés ne peuvent être attribuées aux choses divines, ce qu’on pourrait révoquer en doute si celles-ci étaient indiquées avec des figures de nobles apparences corporelles. En second lieu parce que ce mode de représentation convient davantage à la connaissance de Dieu que nous avons sur cette terre : il se manifeste à nous, en effet, plus en ce qu’il n’est pas qu’en ce qui est, et donc la parenté de ces choses qui nous éloignent le plus de Dieu nous ramène à une plus juste opinion de lui, car nous savons ainsi qu’il est au-dessus de ce que nous disons et pensons. Et en troisième lieu parce que les choses de Dieu sont ainsi mieux cachées aux personnes indignes. En somme, il s’agissait ce jour-là de comprendre de quelle façon on peut découvrir la vérité à travers des expressions surprenantes, et piquantes, et énigmatiques. Et moi je lui rappelai que dans l’oeuvre du grand Aristote, j’avais trouvé des mots suffisamment clairs à cet égard... — Je ne me souviens pas, interrompit sèchement Jorge, je suis très vieux. Je ne me souviens pas. Je puis avoir exagéré en sévérité. Il est tard maintenant, il me faut aller. — Il est étrange que vous ne vous souveniez pas, insista Venantius, ce fut une docte et très belle discussion, où intervinrent aussi Bence et Bérenger. Il s’agissait en effet de savoir si les métaphores, et les jeux de mots, et les énigmes, qui ont pourtant bien l’air d’avoir été imaginés par les poètes par pur divertissement, ne portent pas à spéculer sur les choses de manière nouvelle et surprenante, et je disais pour ma part que c’est là aussi une vertu qu’on demande au sage... Et il y avait aussi Malachie... — Si le vénérable Jorge ne se souvient pas, aie du respect pour son âge et pour la lassitude de son esprit... D’ailleurs toujours aussi vif », intervint l’un des moines qui suivaient la discussion. La phrase avait été prononcée avec précipitation, du moins au début, car celui qui avait parlé, s’apercevant que pour inviter au respect du vieillard, il en mettait de fait une faiblesse en lumière, avait ensuite ralenti l’élan de sa propre intervention, terminant presque un murmure d’excuses. C’était Bérenger d’Arundel qui venait de parler, l’aidebibliothécaire, un jeune homme au visage pâle ; et en l’observant, je me rappelai la définition qu’Ubertin avait donnée d’Adelme : ses yeux semblaient ceux d’une femme lascive. Intimidé par les regards de tous qui maintenant se posaient sur lui, il entrecroisait les doigts de ses mains comme pour réfréner une tension interne. Singulière fut la réaction de Venantius. Il regarda de telle façon Bérenger que celui-ci baissa les yeux : « Entendu, frère, dit-il, si la mémoire est un don de Dieu la capacité d’oublier aussi peut-être excellente, est tout à fait respectable. Mais je la respecte dans le confrère chargé d’ans auquel je m’adressais. De ta part, je m’attendais à un souvenir plus alerte quant à ce qui s’est passé lorsque nous étions ici même, en compagnie d’un ami très cher à toi... » Je ne pourrais dire si Venantius avait appuyé la voix sur les deux mots « très chers ». Le fait est que je ressentis une atmosphère de gêne parmi les assistants. Chacun dirigeait son regard d’un côté différent et personne ne le dirigeait sur Bérenger, qui avait violemment rougi. Malachie intervint aussitôt, avec autorité : « Venez, frère Guillaume, dit-il, je vous montrerai d’autres livres intéressants. » Le groupe se sépara. J’aperçus Bérenger lancer à Venantius un regard lourd de rancoeur, et Venantius lui rendre la pareille, en un muet défi. Moi, voyant que le vieux Jorge allait s’éloigner, mû par un sentiment de respectueuse révérence, je me penchai pour lui baiser la main. Le vieillard reçut le baiser, posa la main sur ma tête et demande à qui j’étais. Quand je lui dis mon nom, son visage s’éclaira. « Tu portes un nom grand et très beau, dit-il. Saistu qui fut Adso de Montier–en-Der ? » Demande-t-il. Moi, je l’avoue, je ne le savais pas. Alors Jorge ajouta : « il a été l’auteur d’un livre grand et terrible, le Libellus de Antechristo{74}, où il vit des choses qui arriveraient, il ne fut pas assez écouté. — Le livre fut écrit avant le millénaire, dit Guillaume, et ces choses ne se sont pas vérifiées... — Pour qui n’a pas d’yeux pour voir, dit l’aveugle. Les voies de l’Antéchrist sont lentes et tortueuses. Il survient quand nous, nous ne le prévoyons pas, et non pas parce que le calcul suggéré par l’apôtre était erroné, mais parce que nous, nous n’en n’avons pas appris l’art. » Puis il cria, à très haute voix, le visage tourné vers la salle, faisant retentir les voûtes du scriptorium : « il arrive ! Il arrive ! Ne perdez pas les derniers jours à rire sur les avortons à la peau léopardée et à la queue boudinée ! Ne dissipez pas les sept derniers jours ! » Premier jour VÊPRES Où l’on visite le reste de l’abbaye, Guillaume tire certaines conclusions sur la mort d’Adelme, l’on parle avec le frère verrier de verres pour lire et de fantômes pour qui veut trop lire. A cet instant au sonna pour vêpres et les moines se disposèrent à quitter leurs tables. Malachie nous fit comprendre que nous aussi nous devions nous en aller. Lui, il resterait avec son aide, Bérenger, pour remettre de l’ordre dans les choses et (ainsi s’exprima-t-il) pour préparer la bibliothèque pour la nuit. Guillaume lui demanda s’il fermerait ensuite les portes. « Il n’y à point de portes qui défendent, des cuisines et du réfectoire, l’accès aux scriptorium, ni du scriptorium à la bibliothèque. Plus fort qu’aucune porte ne doit être l’interdit de l’Abbé. Et les moines doivent se servir et des cuisines et du réfectoire jusqu’à complies. À partir de là, pour empêcher qu’étrangers ou animaux, pour lesquels l’interdit ne joue pas, puissent entrer dans l’Édifice, je ferme moi-même les portes d’en bas, qui mènent et aux cuisines et au réfectoire, et dès lors l’Édifice reste isolé. » Nous descendîmes. Tandis que les moines se dirigeaient vers le choeur, mon maître décida que le Seigneur nous pardonnerait si nous n’assistions pas à l’office divin (le Seigneur eut beaucoup à nous pardonner au cours des jours suivants !), et il me proposa de marcher un peu avec lui sur le plateau, afin de nous familiariser avec les lieux. Nous sortîmes des cuisines, traversâmes le cimetière : il y avait des pierres tombales assez récentes ; et d’autres qui portaient les marques du temps racontaient les vies de moines ayant vécu dans les siècles passés. Les tombes étaient sans nom, surmontées de croix de pierre. Le temps se gâtait. Un vent froid s’était levé et le ciel s’embrumait. On devinait un soleil qui se couchait derrière les jardins et déjà l’obscurité tombait vers l’Orient, où nous dirigeâmes nos pas, longeant le choeur de l’église et rejoignant l’arrière du plateau. Là, presque adossées au mur d’enceinte, à l’endroit où il se soudait à la tour orientale de l’Édifice, se trouvaient les soues, et les porchers remplissaient à ras bord la jarre du sang de leurs cochons. Nous remarquâmes que derrière les soues le mur d’enceinte était plus bas, au point qu’on pouvait s’y pencher. Au-delà de l’à-pic des murailles, le terrain qui descendait vertigineusement était recouvert de débris que la neige n’arrivait pas à cacher tout à fait. Je me rendis compte qu’il s’agissait du dépôt des litières qu’on jetait d’ici et qui glissait jusqu’au tournant là où bifurquait le sentier sur lequel s’était aventuré le fuyard Brunel. Je dis litières, car il s’agissait d’une avalanche de matière putréfaction dont l’odeur arrivait jusqu’au parapet où je me penchais ; évidemment les paysans venaient d’en bas se servir pour enfumer les champs. Mais aux déjections des animaux et des hommes, se mêlaient d’autres déchets solides, tout le flot de matières mortes que l’abbaye expulsait de son propre corps, pour garder limpide et pure dans son rapport avec la cime du mont et avec le ciel. Dans les écuries toutes proches, les gardiens des chevaux ramenaient les animaux au râtelier. Tout le long du chemin que nous parcourûmes se succédaient, du côté de la muraille, les écuries, les étables, les bergeries, et à droite, adossé au choeur, le dortoir des moines, et puis les latrines. Là où le mur oriental s’incurvait vers le midi, à l’angle de l’enceinte, était le bâtiment des forges. Les derniers forgerons remisaient leurs outils et assujettissaient les soufflets, pour se rendre à l’office divin. Guillaume se dirigea avec curiosité vers un coin des forges, presque séparé du reste de l’atelier, où un moine rangeait ses affaires. Sur son établi se trouvait une superbe collection de verres multicolores, de petites dimensions, mais des plaques plus larges étaient appuyées au mur. Il avait devant lui un reliquaire encore inachevé, dont il n’existait que la carcasse d’un argent, mais dans laquelle il était évidemment en train d’enchâsser verres et autres pierres, qu’avec ses instruments il avait réduite aux dimensions d’une gemme. Nous connûmes ainsi Nicolas de Morimonde, maître verrier de l’abbaye. Il nous expliqua que dans la partie postérieure de la forge on soufflait aussi le verre, tandis que dans la partie antérieure, où se trouvaient les forgerons, on fixait les verres à la résille de plomb pour en faire des vitraux. Mais, ajoutait-il, la grande oeuvre de verre, qui embellissait l’église et l’Édifice, avait été achevée depuis au moins deux siècles déjà. Maintenant on se limitait à des travaux mineurs, ou à la réparation des dégâts du temps. « Et avec grande difficulté, ajouta-t-il, parce qu’on n’arrive plus à trouver les couleurs d’autrefois, surtout le bleu que vous pouvez encore admirer dans le choeur, d’une qualité si limpide qu’avec un soleil haut dans le ciel se déverse dans la nef une lumière de paradis. Les vitraux de la partie occidentale de la nef, refaits naguère, ne sont pas de la même qualité, et on le voit par les jours d’été. C’est inutile, ajouta-t-il, nous n’avons plus la sagesse des anciens, elle est bien finie l’époque des géants ! — Nous sommes des nains, admit Guillaume, mais des nains juchés sur les épaules de ces géants, et dans notre petitesse il nous arrive parfois de voir plus loin qu’eux à l’horizon. — Dis-moi ce que nous faisons mieux qu’eux n’aient su faire ! S’exclama Nicolas. Si tu descends dans la crypte de l’église où est gardé le trésor de l’abbaye, tu trouveras des reliquaires d’une facture si exquise que ce misérable avorton en train de prendre forme (et il fit un geste en direction de son propre ouvrage sur l’établi) te semblera les singer ! — Il n’est écrit nulle part que les maîtres verriers doivent continuer à construire des fenêtres et des orfèvres des reliquaires, si les maîtres du passé ont su en produire d’aussi beaux et destinés à durer dans les siècles. Autrement, la terre se rempilait de reliquaires, à une époque où les saints d’où tirer des reliques sont si rares, plaisanta Guillaume. Et on ne devra pas non plus souder à l’infini des fenêtres. Mais j’ai vu dans différents pays des ouvrages nouveaux faits avec le verre, qui font songer à un monde de demain où le verre sera non seulement au service des offices divins, mais aussi viendra en aide à la faiblesse de l’homme. Je veux te montrer un ouvrage de nos jours, dont je m’honore de posséder un fort utile exemplaire. » Il mit les mains dans sa coule et en retira sa paire de verres qui laissèrent tout ahuri notre interlocuteur. Nicolas priait avec grand intérêt la monture fourchue que Guillaume lui tendait : «Oculie de vitro cum capsula{75} ! S’exclama-t-il. J’en avais ouï parler par un certain frère Giordano que je connus à Pise ! Il disait qu’il ne s’était pas passé vingt ans depuis l’invention. Mais il y a plus de vingt ans de cela que je m’entretins avec lui. — Je crois qu’ils ont été inventés bien avant, dit Guillaume, mais ils sont difficiles à fabriquer, et il faut des maîtres verriers d’une grande expérience. Ils coûtent du temps et du travail. Il y a dix ans une paire de ces vitrei ab oculis ad legendum{76} a été vendue à Bologne pour six sous. Moi, j’en reçus d’un grand maître, Salvino degli Armati, une paire en cadeau, voilà plus de dix ans, et je les ai jalousement conservés pendant tout ce temps, comme s’ils étaient – ce qu’ils sont désormais – une partie de mon propre corps. — J’espère que tu me laisseras examiner un de ces jours, il ne me déplairait pas d’en fabriquer de semblables, dit avec émotion Nicolas. — Bien sûr, acquiesça Guillaume, mais fais attention que l’épaisseur du verre doit changer selon l’oeil auquel il faut l’adapter, et il faut essayer de quantité de ces verres sur le patient, tant qu’on ne trouve pas la bonne épaisseur. — Quelle merveille ! S’extasiait Nicolas. Et cependant beaucoup parleraient de sorcellerie et de manipulation diabolique... — Certes pour ces choses, tu peux parler de magie, confirma Guillaume. Mais il est deux formes de magie. Il y a une magie qui est l’oeuvre du diable et qui vise à la ruine de l’homme à travers des artifices dont il n’est point permis de parler. Mais il y a une magie qui est oeuvre divine, là où la science de Dieu se manifeste à travers la science de l’homme, qui sert à transformer la nature, et dont l’une des fins et de prolonger la vie même de l’homme. Et c’est là une magie sainte, à laquelle les savants devront de plus en plus de consacrer, non seulement pour découvrir des choses nouvelles, mais pour redécouvrir tant de secrets de la nature que la sapience divine avait révélée aux Hébreux, aux Grecs, à d’autres peuples antiques et jusqu’aux infidèles aujourd’hui (et inutile de dire quelles merveilles d’optique et de science de la vision recèlent les livres des infidèles !). Une science chrétienne devra se réapproprier toutes ses connaissances, les reprendre aux païens et aux infidèles tamquam ab iniustis possessoribu{77}. — Mais pourquoi ceux qui possèdent cette science ne la communiquent-ils pas au peuple de Dieu tout entier ? — Parce que le peuple de Dieu tout entier n’est pas encore prêt à accepter tant de secrets, et il est souvent arrivé que les dépositaires de cette science aient été pris pour des magiciens liés par un pacte au démon, payant ainsi de leur vie le désir qu’ils avaient eu de faire part aux autres des trésors de leurs connaissances. Moi-même durant les procès où l’on soupçonnait quelqu’un de commerce avec le démon, j’ai dû me garder d’utiliser ces verres, ayant recours à des secrétaires pleins de bonne volonté qui me lisaient les écritures dont j’avais besoin, parce qu’autrement, à un moment où la présence du diable était aussi envahissante, et où tous en respiraient, pour ainsi dire, l’odeur de soufre, j’eusse été vu moimême comme l’ami des accusés de l’Inquisition. Et enfin, avertissait le grand Roger Bacon, les secrets de la science ne doivent pas toujours circuler entre toutes les mains, car certains pourraient en user mal à propos. Souvent le savant doit faire apparaître comme magiques des livres qu’ils n’ont rien à voir avec la magie, mais sans justement de bonnes sciences, pour les protéger des regards indiscrets. — Tu crains donc que les gens simples puissent faire mauvais usage de ces secrets ? Demanda Nicolas. — En ce qui concerne les simples, je crains seulement qu’ils puissent en être terrorisés, en les confondant avec ces oeuvres du diable donc trop souvent parlent les prédicateurs. Tu vois, il m’est arrivé de connaître des médecins très habiles qui avaient distillé des médicaments capables de guérir sur-le-champ une maladie. Mais ceux-ci administraient leur onguent ou leur infusion aux gens simples en accompagnant l’acte médical de paroles sacrées et en psalmodiant des phrases qui avaient l’air de prières. Non point parce que ses prières avaient pouvoir de guérir, mais pour que, croyant que la guérison venait des prières, les simples avalent l’infusion ou s’enduisent d’onguent, et ainsi guérissent, sans trop prêter attention à la force effective du médicament. Et puis aussi pour que l’esprit, parfaitement excité par sa confiance en la formule dévote, se dispose mieux à l’action corporelle des substances médicamenteuses. Cependant il faut souvent défendre les trésors de la science non contre les simples, mais plutôt contre d’autres savants. On fait aujourd’hui des machines prodigieuses, dont je te parlerai un jour, avec lesquelles on peut vraiment diriger le cours de la nature. Mais malheur si elles tombaient entre les mains d’hommes qui s’en serviraient pour étendre leur pouvoir terrestre et assouvir leur soif d’opposition. On me dit que dans le Cathay un sage a fait un mélange avec une poudre qui peut produire, au contact du feu, un grand grondement et une grande flamme, détruisant toute chose sur des brasses et des brassards alentour. Admirable artifice, si on l’employait à dévier le cours des fleuves ou à briser la roche là où il faut défricher la terre. Mais si quelqu’un s’en servait pour porter dommage à ses propres ennemis ? — Peut-être serait-ce un bien, s’il s’agissait d’ennemis du peuple de Dieu, dit Nicolas avec onction. — Peut-être, admit Guillaume. Mais qui est aujourd’hui l’ennemi du peuple de Dieu ? Louis, empereur, ou le pape Jean ? — Oh Seigneur ! Dit Nicolas tout effrayé, je ne voudrais vraiment pas trancher seul une question aussi douloureuse ! — Tu vois ? Dit Guillaume. Il est parfois bon que certains secrets restent encore couverts par des propos occultes. Les arcanes de la nature ne circulent pas sur peaux de chèvre et de brebis. Dans le livre des secrets, Aristote dit qu’à trop communiquer les arcanes de la nature et de l’art, on rompt un sceau céleste et que de nombreux maux pourraient s’ensuivre. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que les secrets ne doivent pas être dévoilés,, mais qu’il revient aux savants de décider quand et comment. — Raisons pour quoi il est bon quand des lieux comme celui-ci, dit Nicolas, tous les livres ne soient pas à la portée de tous. — Ça, c’est une autre histoire, dit Guillaume. On peut pécher par excès de loquacité et par excès de réticence. Je ne voulais pas dire qu’il faut cacher les sources de la science. Ce qui me semble au contraire un grand mal. Je voulais dire que, s’agissant d’arcanes dont il peut naître soit le bien sur le mal, le savant a le droit et le devoir d’utiliser un langage obscur, seulement compréhensible à ses semblables. Le chemin de la science est malaisé et il est malaisé d’y distinguer le bien du mal. Et souvent les savants des temps nouveaux ne sont que des nains hissés sur des épaules de nains. » L’aimable conversation avec mon maître devait avoir mis Nicolas en veine de confidences. En effet, il fit un clin d’oeil à Guillaume (comme pour dire : toi et moi, on se comprend parce qu’on parle des mêmes choses) et une allusion : « Pourtant là-haut (et il indiqua l’Édifice), les secrets de la science sont bien gardés, défendus par des oeuvres de magie... — Oui ? Dit Guillaume en jouant l’indifférence. Portes barricadées, interdictions sévères, menaces, j’imagine. — Oh ! non, davantage... — Quoi par exemple ? — C’est que voilà... Je ne sais pas précisément, je m’occupe de verres et pas de livres, mais dans l’abbaye y circulent des histoires... étranges... — De quel genre ? — Étranges. Disons, celle d’un moine qui, à la faveur de la nuit, a voulu s’aventurer dans la bibliothèque pour y chercher quelque chose que Malachie n’avait pas voulu lui donner, et il a vu des serpents, des hommes sans tête, et des hommes avec deux têtes. Peu s’en fallut qu’il ne sortit fou du labyrinthe... — Pourquoi parles-tu de magie et non d’apparitions diaboliques ? — Parce que si je suis un pauvre maître verrier, je ne suis pas à ce point là ingénu. Le diable (Dieu nous en garde !) Ne tente pas un moine avec des serpents et des hommes bicéphales. Mais plutôt avec des visions lascives, comme pour les pères du désert. Et puis, s’il est mal de mettre la main sur certains livres, pourquoi le diable devrait-il détourner un moine de la tentation du mal ? — Cela me semble un bon enthymème, admit en maître. — Et enfin, quand j’ajustais les vitrages de l’hôpital, je me suis amusé à feuilleter certains livres de Séverin. Il y avait un livre de secrets écrit, je crois, par Albert le Grand ; je fus attiré par des enluminures curieuses, et je lus des pages sur la façon dont on peut suiffer la mèche d’une lampe à huile, et comment les fumigations qui en résultent procurent des visions. Tu auras remarqué, ou plutôt tu n’auras pas encore remarqué, car tu n’as encore passé aucune nuit à l’abbaye, que pendant les heures d’obscurité l’étage supérieur de l’Édifice est éclairé. À travers les verrières, en certains endroits, transparaît une faible lumière. Beaucoup se sont demandé ce que c’est, et on a parlé de feux follets, où des âmes de moines bibliothécaires trépassés qui reviennent visiter leur royaume. Beaucoup y croit ici. Moi, je pense que ce sont des lampes préparées pour les visions. Tu sais, si tu prends le gras de l’oreille d’un chien et que tu en passes sur une mèche, celui qui respire la fumée de cette lampe croira avoir une tête de chien, et si quelqu’un se trouve à côté de lui, il le verra avec une tête de chien. Et il existe un autre onguent : avec lui, ceux qui tournent autour de la lampe se sentent grands comme des éléphants. Et avec les yeux d’une chauve-souris et de deux poissons dont je ne me rappelle pas le nom, et le fiel d’un loup, tu fabriques une mèche qui en brûlant te fera voir les animaux dont tu as pris le gras. Et avec la queue d’un lézard tu fais voir toutes les choses alentour comme si elles étaient d’argent, et avec le gras d’un orvet et un petit bout de drap funèbre, la pièce où tu te trouves apparaîtra remplie de serpents. Moi je le sais. Il y a quelqu’un de très rusé dans la bibliothèque... — Mais ne pourrait-ce être les âmes des bibliothécaires trépassés qui font ces maléfices ? » Nicolas resta perplexe et inquiet : « je n’avais pas pensé à cela. C’est possible. Que Dieu nous protège ! Il est tard, les vêpres ont déjà commencé. Adieu. » Et il se dirigea vers l’église. Nous poursuivîmes le long du côté sud : à droite l’hôtellerie et la salle capitulaire avec le jardin, à gauche les pressoirs, le moulin, les greniers, les caves, la maison des novices. Et tous se hâtaient vers l’église. « Que pensez-vous de ce qu’a dit Nicolas ? Demandai-je. — Je ne sais pas. Il se passe des choses dans la bibliothèque, et je ne crois pas que ce sont les âmes des bibliothécaires trépassés... — Pourquoi ? — Parce que j’imagine qu’ils ont été tellement vertueux qu’à cette heure ils séjournent dans le royaume des cieux, contemplant la face de la divinité, si cette réponse peut te satisfaire. Quant aux lampes, si elles existent nous les verrons. Et quant aux onguents dont nous parlait notre verrier, il est des manières plus faciles de procurer des visions, et Séverin les connaît fort bien, tu t’en es aperçu aujourd’hui. Il est en tout cas certain que dans l’abbaye on ne veut pas qu’on pénètre de nuit dans la bibliothèque et qu’en revanche beaucoup ont tenté ou tentent de le faire. — Et notre crime a quelque chose à voir avec cette histoire ! — Crime ? Plus j’y pense plus, je suis convaincu, qu’Adelme s’est tué lui-même. — Et pourquoi ? — Tu te souviens, ce matin, quand j’ai remarqué le dépôt des litières ? Tandis que nous gravissions le tournant dominé par la tour orientale, j’avais noté à cet endroit-là les signes laissés par un éboulement : en somme, un morceau de terrain, à peu près la où s’entassent les litières, s’était éboulé en dégringolant jusqu’en dessous de la tour. Et c’est pourquoi ce soir, car nous avons regardé d’en haut, le tas de litières nous a semblé peu couvert de neige, en somme tout juste au couvert par la chute fraîche d’hier, non par celle des jours passés. Quant au cadavre d’Adelme, l’Abbé nous a dit qu’il était déchiré par les rochers, et sous la tour orientale, juste ou la construction finie à-pic, poussent des pins. Les rochers sont au contraire précisément à l’endroit où la muraille finit, formant comme une sorte de marche, et après commence la chute des litières. — Et alors ? — Et alors réfléchis s’il n’est pas plus... Comment dire ?... moins dispendieux pour notre esprit de penser qu’Adelme, pour des raisons encore à clarifier, s’est jeté de son plein gré sponte sua du parapet de la muraille, a rebondi sur les rochers et, mort ou blessé qu’il était, à culbuté dans les litières. Puis l’éboulement, dû à l’ouragan de soir, a fait glisser et les litières et partie du terrain et le corps du pauvret sous la tour orientale. — Pourquoi dites-vous que c’est une solution moins dispendieuse pour notre esprit ? — Cher Adso, il ne faut pas multiplier les explications et les causes sans qu’on en ait une stricte nécessité. Si Adelme est tombé de la tour orientale, il faut qu’il ait pénétré dans la bibliothèque, que quelqu’un l’ait frappé avant pour qu’il n’opposât pas de résistance, que ce quelqu’un ait trouvé moyen de monter avec un corps sans vie sur les épaules jusqu’à la fenêtre, qu’il l’ait ouverte et ait précipité le malheureux dans le vide. Avec mon hypothèse, Adelme, sa volonté, et un éboulement nous suffisent. Tout s’explique à l’aide d’un plus petit nombre de causes. — Mais pourquoi se serait-il tué ? — Mais pourquoi l’aurait-on tué ? Il faut en tout cas trouver des raisons. Et qu’elles existent ne semble pas douteux. On respire dans l’Édifice manière de réticence, tous nous cachent quelque chose. Pour le moment nous avons déjà recueilli des insinuations, plutôt vagues en vérité, sur certain rapport étrange qui s’était établi entre Adelme et Bérenger. Cela veut dire que nous aurons à l’oeil l’aide-bibliothécaire. » — Tandis qu’ainsi nous devisions, l’office des vêpres avait pris fin. Les servants retournaient à leurs tâches avant de rentrer pour le repas du soir, les moines se dirigeaient vers le réfectoire. Le ciel était désormais d’encre et il commençait à neiger. Une neige légère, aux doux petits flocons, qui continuerait à tomber, je crois, pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, car le lendemain matin tout le plateau serait couvert d’un blanc linceul, comme je le dirai. Pour ma part j’avais faim et j’accueillis avec soulagement l’idée de passer à table. Premier jour COMPLIES Où Guillaume et Adso jouissaient de l’agréable hospitalité de l’Abbé et de la conversation courroucée de Jorge. Le réfectoire s’éclairait par de grandes torches. Les moines étaient assis le long d’une rangée de tables, dominées par la table de l’Abbé placée perpendiculairement à eux sur une large estrade. Du côté opposé, la chaire où avait déjà pris place le moine qui ferait la lecture durant le repas. L’Abbé nous attendait près d’une petite fontaine avec un linge blanc pour nous essuyer les mains après le lavabo, conformément aux antiques conseils de saint Pacôme. L’Abbé invita Guillaume à sa table et dit que pour ce soir-là, étant donné que j’avais moi aussi qualité d’hôte fraîchement arrivé, je jouirais du même privilège, même si j’étais un novice bénédictin. Les jours suivants, me dit-il paternellement, je pourrais m’asseoir à table avec les moines, ou si mon maître m’avait confié quelques tâches, passer avant ou après les repas aux cuisines : là les cuisiniers prendraient soin de moi. Les moines étaient maintenant debout devant les tables, immobiles, le capuchon rabattu sur le visage et les mains sous le scapulaire. L’Abbé s’approcha de sa table et prononça le Bénédicité. Le chantre, du haut de la chaire, entonna Edent pauperes{78}. L’Abbé donna sa bénédiction et chacun s’assit. La règle de notre fondateur prévoit des repas très frugaux, mais laisse décider à l’Abbé la quantité de nourriture dont ont effectivement besoin les moines. D’autre part, à l’heure qu’il est, on s’abandonne davantage dans nos abbayes aux plaisirs de la table. Je ne parle pas de celles qui, hélas, se sont transformées en repaire de gloutons, mais fussent-elles inspirées par des critères de pénitence et de vertu, elles fournissent aux moines, absorbés presque toujours par de pénibles travaux de l’intellect, une nourriture point molle, mais robuste. Par ailleurs la table de l’Abbé est toujours privilégiée, c’est qu’aussi il n’est pas rare qu’y prennent place des hôtes de marque, et les abbayes sont fières des produits de leurs terres et de leurs étables, et de l’habileté de leurs cuisiniers. Le repas des moines se déroula en silence, comme à l’accoutumée, les uns communiquant avec les autres à l’aide de notre habituel alphabet des doigts. Les novices et les moines les plus jeunes étaient servis les premiers, sitôt après que les plats destinés à tous avaient passé par la table de l’Abbé. À la table de l’Abbé étaient assis avec nous Malachie, le cellérier et deux moines plus âgés, Jorge de Burgos, le vieillard dont j’avais déjà fait la connaissance dans le scriptorium et le très vieux Alinardo de Grottaferrata : presque centenaire, claudicant, d’assez fragile, et – me semble-t-il – l’esprit battant la campagne. De lui l’Abbé nous dit que, entré novice dans cette abbaye, il y avait toujours vécu et s’en rappelait au moins quatre-vingts ans de vicissitudes. L’Abbé nous dit ces choses à mi-voix, au début, parce que par la suite et il se conforma aux usages de notre ordre et suivit en silence la lecture. Mais, comme je le dis, à la table de l’Abbé on prenait quelques libertés, et il nous arriva de louer les mets qui nous furent offerts, tandis que l’Abbé célébrait les qualités de son huile, ou de son vin. Une fois même, en nous versant à boire, il nous rappela ces passages de la règle où le saint fondateur avait observé que le vin ne convient certes pas aux moines, mais puisqu’on ne peut pas persuader les moines de notre époque de ne point boire, qu’au moins ils ne boivent pas jusqu’à satiété, parce que le vin pousse à l’apostasie même les sages, comme le rappelle l’Ecclésiastique. Benoît disait « à notre époque » et se référait à la sienne, fort lointaine désormais : figurons-nous l’époque où nous prenions ce repas du soir à l’abbaye, après une telle déchéance des moeurs (et je ne parle pas de mon époque à moi, où j’écris maintenant, si ce n’est qu’ici à Melk on s’abandonne davantage à la bière !) bref, on but sans exagération, mais non sans plaisir. Nous mangeâmes la viande, cuite à la broche, des cochons à peine tués, et je m’aperçus que pour les autres aliments on ne se servait pas de graisses animales ni d’huile de colza, mais de la bonne huile d’olive, qui provenait des terrains que l’abbaye possédait au pied du mont dans la direction de la mer. L’Abbé nous fit goûter (réservé à sa table) ce poulet que j’avais vu préparer dans les cuisines. Je remarquais que, chose plutôt rare, il disposait d’une fourchette de métal qui dans sa forme me rappelait les verres de mon maître : homme de haut lignage, notre hôte ne voulait pas se souiller les mains avec la nourriture, et même il nous offrit son instrument, au moins pour prendre les viandes du grand plat et les déposer dans nos écuelles. Moi je refusai, mais je dis que Guillaume accepta de bon gré et se servit avec désinvolture de cet ustensile de grands seigneurs, peutêtre pour infirmer devant l’Abbé que les franciscains fussent des personnes de peu d’éducation et d’extraction très basse. Enthousiaste comme je l’étais pour toutes ces bonnes nourritures (après 10 jours de voyage où nous nous étions alimentés en courant la fortune du pot), je m’étais distrait du cours de la lecture qui pendant ce temps se poursuivait pieusement. Je fus rappelé par un vigoureux grognement d’approbation de Jorge ; je m’aperçus qu’on en était arrivé au point où se faisait toujours la lecture d’un chapitre de la Règle. Et je m’expliquai le pourquoi d’une telle satisfaction, après l’avoir entendu dans l’après-midi. Le lecteur disait en effet : « imitons l’exemple du prophète qui dit : j’ai décidé, je veillerai sur mon chemin à ne pas pécher avec ma langue, j’ai placé un bâillon sur ma bouche, je deviens mué en m’humiliant, je me suis abstenu de parler même des choses honnêtes. Et si dans ce passage le prophète enseigne que parfois, pour l’amour du silence, nous devrions nous abstenir même des propos licites, combien davantage devons-nous nous abstenir des propos défendus pour éviter la peine de se péché ! » Et puis il poursuivait : « mais les vulgarités, les niaiseries et la bouffonnerie, nous les condamnons à la réclusion à perpétuité, en tout lieu, et nous ne permettons pas que notre disciple ouvre la bouche pour tenir des propos de cette espèce. — Et que cela vaille pour les marginalia dont on parlait aujourd’hui, ne plus se retenir de commenter Jorge à voix basse. Jean Bouche d’or a dit que le Christ n’a jamais ri. — Rien dans sa nature humaine ne l’interdisait, observa Guillaume, pour ceux que le rire, comme enseignent les théologiens, est le propre de l’homme. — Forte potiut sed non legitur eo usus fuisse{79}, dit carrément Jorge, citant Pierre Cantore. — Manduca, jam coctum est{80}, lui susurra Guillaume. — Quoi ? Demanda Jorge, croyant qu’il faisait allusion à quelque nourriture qu’on lui présentait. — Ce sont les paroles qui, selon Ambroise, furent prononcées par Saint Laurent sur le grill, quand il invita ses bourreaux à le tourner de l’autre côté, comme le rappelle aussi Prudence{81} dans le Peristephanon{82}, dit Guillaume avec l’air d’un saint. Saint Laurent savait donc rire et dire des choses risibles, ne fût-ce que pour humilier ses propres ennemis. — Ce qui démontre que le rire est chose fort proche de la mort et de la corruption du corps » répliqua Jorge en un grondement, et je dois admettre qu’il se comporta en bon raisonneur. C’est alors que l’Abbé nous invita au silence avec affabilité. D’ailleurs le repas touchait à sa fin. L’Abbé se leva et présenta Guillaume aux moines. Il en loua la sagesse, en proclama la renommée, et avertit qu’il avait été prié d’enquêter sur la mort d’Adelme, invitant les moines à répondre à ses questions et à prévenir leurs subordonnés, dans toute l’abbaye, d’en faire autant. Et de lui faciliter ses recherches, pourvu que, ajoutait-il, ses demandes n’allassent pas à l’encontre des règles du monastère. En ce cas-là, il faudrait recourir à son autorisation. Le repas fini, les moines se disposèrent à se rendre dans le choeur pour l’office des complies. Ils rabattirent de nouveau leur capuchon sur leur visage et s’alignèrent devant la porte, en arrêt. Puis ils s’ébranlèrent en une longue file, traversant le cimetière et entrant dans le choeur par le portail septentrional. Nous nous acheminâmes avec l’Abbé. « C’est à cette heure qu’on ferme les portes de l’Édifice ? Demanda Guillaume. — À peine les servants auront-ils nettoyé le réfectoire et les cuisines, le bibliothécaire en personne fermera toutes les portes, en les barrant de l’intérieur. — De l’intérieur ? Et lui par où sort-il ? » L’Abbé fixa Guillaume un bref instant, le visage empreint d’un grand sérieux : « il ne dort certes pas dans les cuisines », dit-il brusquement. Et il doubla le pas. « Parfait, ne murmura Guillaume, il existe donc une autre entrée, mais nous, nous ne devons pas la connaître. » Je souris, tout fier de sa déduction, il me rabroua : « Mais ne ris donc pas. Tu as bien vu qu’à l’intérieur de ses murs le rire ne jouit pas d’une bonne réputation. » Nous entrâmes dans le coeur. Une seule lampe brûlait, sur un robuste trépied de bronze, haut comme deux hommes. Les mois ne prirent place dans les stalles en silence, tandis que le lecteur lisait un passage d’une homélie de Saint-Grégoire. Puis l’Abbé fit un signe et le chantre entonna Tu autem Domine miserere nobis{83}. L’Abbé répondit Adjutorium nostrum in nomine Domini{84} et tous firent coeur avec Qui fecit coelum et terram{85}. Après quoi commença le champ des psaumes : quand je t’invoque, réponds-moi ô Dieu de ma justice ; je te remercierai Seigneur de tout mon coeur ; allons bénissez le Seigneur, vous touche serviteur du Seigneur. Nous ne nous étions pas placés dans les stalles, mais retirés dans la nef principale. Ce fut de là que nous aperçûmes soudain Malachie émerger de l’obscurité d’une chapelle latérale. « Ne perds pas de vue ce point, me dit Guillaume. Il pourrait y avoir un passage qui mène à l’Édifice. — Sous le cimetière ? — Et pourquoi pas ? Mieux, en y repensant, il devrait bien exister quelque part un ossuaire, il est impossible que depuis des siècles ils enterrent tous les moines dans ce lopin de terre. — Mais vraiment vous voulez entrer de nuit dans la bibliothèque ? Demandai-je, saisi d’effroi. — Où sont les moines défunts et les serpents et les lumières mystérieuses, mon bras Adso ? Non, petit. J’y songeais aujourd’hui, et point par curiosité, mais parce que je me posais le problème de la manière dont était mort Adelme. Maintenant, comme je te l’ai dit, je penche pour une explication plus logique, et somme toute je voudrais respecter les usages de ce lieu. — Alors pourquoi voulez-vous savoir ? — Parce que la science ne consiste pas seulement à savoir ce qu’on doit ou peut faire, mais aussi à savoir ce qu’on pourrait faire quand bien même on ne doit pas le faire. Voilà pourquoi je disais aujourd’hui au maître verrier que le savant se doit en quelque sorte de cacher des secrets qu’il découvre, pour que d’autres n’en fassent pas mauvais usage, mais il faut les découvrir, et cette bibliothèque me paraît plutôt un endroit où les secrets restent à couvert. » Sur ces mots, il se dirigea vers la sortie de l’église, car l’office avait pris fin. Nous étions l’un et l’autre rendus et nous gagnâmes notre cellule. Je me blottis dans ce que Guillaume appela en plaisantant ma « niche mortuaire » et je m’endormis aussitôt.